


Underwater Treasures

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Zine, Zine: Missed Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Sora and Ariel find a pirate's treasure and share a moment.





	Underwater Treasures

Sora couldn’t stop himself from smiling, watching as Ariel dashed forward to the treasure chest with a look of pure glee. Sure, she had been confused at first when he revealed that he had legs and not a tail, and of course she was concerned when he dove underwater to swim with her.

But now here they were, treasure hunting, a pirate and his mermaid.

Ariel circled around the chest, brushing her hands over the wood, almost looking like she was tracing patterns along it. She seemed almost more interested in the chest itself and not whatever sunken treasure was going to be inside of it. Sora laughed when the mermaid began to knock on the wood, as well as try to see if the metal bits could pry up.

Not once she did she attempt the lock.

With a shake of his head, Sora took out his keyblade, aiming it at the lock so it would open up.

The lid seemed to burst open, gold coins, pieces of jewelry, and other various items within now revealed. Some floated up around them, Ariel’s attention immediately on one of the bracelets.

She snatched it up immediately, grinning widely. “Sora, look at this! Even after being hidden in that chest for so long, it still has a shine to it! And look at these animals on it! I’m not sure what they are, but oh, they’re adorable!” She giggled, twirling it around. “And I only found it because I’m here, with you!”

Bracelet still in hand, Ariel began to go from one piece of treasure to the next, talking about some odd detail on them that only she seemed to notice. Sora crossed his arms, watching her with a slightly lovestruck look on his face, completely taken by her amazement at something that could be so trivial to others.

He loved her. Plain and simple. He had loved her since his first time in Atlantica, learning how to swim. He had loved her with every song they sang, with every dance they shared. He loved her, and he wouldn’t trade that for all the worlds.

As Ariel began to float back down, Sora made his way over to her, just barely hovering above her. One hand ran through her hair, the other gently brushing against her chin to tilt her head back a bit so he could see her eyes easier.

“I think I found a better treasure, Ariel,” Sora said, his voice just barely above a whisper. “I found you. Even when I’m gone, my heart is here, with you.”

Ariel brought a hand up to cup his cheek as best as she could, her smile growing wider. “You’re always here with me though. And even when you aren’t, you always come back to me, right?”

“I promise.”

He closed the distance between them then, kissing her gently, bubbles and coins gently floating around them.

They didn’t even need buried or underwater treasures. Not when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it has been a while, hasn't it? This and the other fic I am posting today were part of the Kingdom Hearts rare pair zine. Unfortunately, as these pieces ended up consuming most of my time along with life absolutely kicking my ass, the rest of my projects are on hold. My fiance and I do plan to continue Deep Rooted Desire at some point, as it is fully complete and needs editing, but for now we plan to take a break and step back from various social medias. I hope you guys understand, and enjoy the fics!
> 
> This one also goes with my fiance's art for it, which you can find here! https://twitter.com/sorakachanart/status/1181622426393821185


End file.
